IPod Craziness
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: When Dr. Martinez buys iPods for the Flock, things get crazy and funny. Rated T now, minor language. Little FAX and a tidbit of Eggy if you tilt your head and cover your right eye.
1. The Single Lady Issue

**Disclaimer:**

**Gabby: I don't own Maximum Ride. But I wish I did.**

**Max: Why did you make this?**

**Gabby: Because it's hysterical.**

**Max: *coughs* Stupid! *coughs***

**Gabby: Hey! Okay, everyone is one year older than they were in MAX. Okay?**

* * *

"Max!" Angel called.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Look what your mom got me!" She climbed onto the couch, where I was sitting, and waved a device in my face. "An iPod Touch!" **(A.N. I own one, they're total pwnage!)**

"That's nice sweetie. Wait- what about me?" I wanted one, too. I know, I sound like a two-year-old, but hey, they look awesome!

"She got you something better," she replied as if it were obvious.

"What is it?" What could be better than an iPod anything? Two iPods, but still.

"An iPhone," she giggled. Sometimes, this nine-year-old was _so damn cute!_

_Thanks Max!_ she said.

"Oh, you read my mind, don't tell anyone," I said.

"K."

"So…where is my iPhone?" I asked.

"Oh, right here," she dug in her Apple® bag. "Take it, before I switch them out."

I grabbed the box and opened the plastic container. The phone was so sleek, so shiny and new. Almost _pretty_. I smiled widely. "Did Fang get anything?"

"Yeah, an iPhone also," she handed me another box.

"Nice." I thanked my mom, and then went up to Fang's room.

"Hey, Fang!" I said happily, hiding the box behind my back.

"Yes?" he asked as I plopped down onto his bed, where he sat on his laptop, updating his blog.

"Move the laptop. I have something for you," I said flatly.

"Yes honey, what is it?" he kissed my forehead and moved the computer.

I moved my hand, and showed him the box. "Look what my mom got us."

He opened the box. "An iPhone? Cool."

"Here's my number," I said, showing him the paper with my phone number. Am I gonna say it out loud? Pssh. You'd be my number one stalker. And you OVER-OBSESSED FANGIRLS, you are definitely not getting Fang's number.

He's mine.

"So, can we like, search for apps?" He asked, unusually eager for Fang.

"Yeah. She also gave us our own accounts and 50 bucks to spend on music. Apps, well 20 bucks." I laughed.

"Good. We probably will need that all," he smiled wider.

*~*~*~*~*

**3 days later**

"_Eye of the tiger…thrill of the fight…_" Iggy sang from the kitchen.

"_Why do you have…things so complicated…_" Nudge chorused from her room.

"_Oh! Bring it back to the…still your number one,_" Fang mumbled as he walked by my room.

"…_Right at the borderline…for you,_" Angel skipped around the house.

"_Where were you, when everything…all my days…_" Gazzy whispered, turning the pages in a book.

"_I'm a mess in a dress_," I sang.

**Five minutes later**

"_Would suck, with out you!_" I laughed as I finished singing my song.

Fang walked in. "_Hold on to that feelin…_"

I unplugged my iPod. "These iPods are mind-controlling."

He laughed. "Yeah. Let's go see what Iggy is singing, I heard from Angel it's hysterical."

*~*~*~*~*

We snuck downstairs, then peeked through the opening of the kitchen. Iggy had one hand on his hip, one in the air, "_All the single ladies, all the_- Hey!"

Angel had tackled him. "Ha-ha, you're a single lady!"

Gazzy laughed loudly. "HA!"

Me and Fang exchanged a look, then laughed.

* * *

**Songs sung, in order:**

**Iggy: _Eye of the Tiger _by Survivor **(WOO)  
**Nudge: _Complicated _by Avril Lavigne  
Fang: _Do You__ Remember_ by Jay Sean, Sean Paul, and Lil John  
Angel: _Meet Me Halfway_ by the Black Eyed Peas  
Gazzy: _You Found Me_ by The Fray  
Max: _According to You _by Orianthi  
Max: _My Life Would Suck Without You _by Kelly Clarkson  
Fang: _Don't Stop Believing _by Journey  
Iggy: _Single Ladies _by Beyoncé **(LOL)


	2. Shakira Stuff, Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Gabby: I don't own Maximum Ride. But I wish I did.**

**Max: I like this chapter.**

**Gabby: Why?**

**Max: …Fang.**

**Gabby: C'mon, let's see the "Ewww!!"s. **

**Max: Isn't it, "Aww…"?**

**Gabby: Not for this chapter!**

**Max: …Should I be concerned?**

**Gabby: Yes, very, **_**very**_** concerned.**

**Max: …**

* * *

**The next week**

(Max POV)

"Fang!" I called.

He ran into my room. "Yes Max?"

I set down my hairbrush. "Ella's friend Miranda, the blonde, invited us _girls_ all to sleepover at her house."

"Yeah, Iggy's going to be sad about just the girls. Umm, you're going to a _sleepover_?" He stifled a laugh.

"Yeah," I punched his shoulder. "And only to supervise, take control, and laugh my ass off when they start painting nails." I hugged him.

He embraced me back. "Don't you think that_ laughing your_ ass_ off_ is going too far? Stick to laughing your face off."

"I thought you liked my face!" I untwined us and slapped him. He put on a face of mock pain, and then we started laughing.

"I _do_ like your face. But does everyone else?"

"Gah!"

*~*~*~*~*

We all stepped out into the cool Arizona night. I looked up before saying goodbye, trying to count the numerous stars that surrounded the round moon. **(A.N. I made them stay in Arizona, readers of Breaking Free.)**

I smiled, then hopped into the driver's seat of the pick-up truck. The rust red truck shook, then creaked into a stop. "Come on girls!" I called out of the rolled down window.

"Coming!" Nudge said. She sprinted onto the driveway, her sandals threatening to fall off. I smiled as she swung open the door and landed onto the passenger's seat in the back.

"Welcome, Nudge," I said.

She laughed and leaned forward to check the panel. "What time is it?"

"Um…about eight o'clock," I smiled again. Cheery Max.

"Okay. Can I change the station?" She asked, motioning to the radio.

"No," I turned the music up a bit. She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I like this song," I turned it up. "_She says we got to hold on to what we got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not, we got each other, and that's a lot, for love. We'll give it a shot! Woah...Halfway there, o-oa, livin' on a prayer!"_

She frowned, "Not the 80's!"

I laughed evilly; then the rest of the girls jumped into the truck.

*~*~*~*~*

**(Fang POV)**

Without Max, there was nothing here to do. I groaned, "Anyone else half-dead with boredom?"

"I miss Ella…" Iggy moaned.

"Well, good for you." I said; then got off the coach.

"Well?" Gazzy said. He put his hands in his pocket, "Nudge does have a karaoke machine…"

Iggy burst up, "I'm in!"

Ever noticed how strange these guys are? I need to get out more, find new friends. "Okay…"

We walked up the stairs into Nudge's room. Pink and blue and frilly and all those things I hate. But there, in the corner, sat a black machine, it's screen dimmed. The karaoke machine. Microphones adorned the stereo, enough for the whole flock. We exchanged glances. Gazzy smiled widely and Iggy laughed.

I turned on the machine.

*~*~*~*~*

**(Max POV)**

I was singing with everyone along with the radio, enjoying my time, until Ella's cell phone rang. I groaned quietly, then turned down the music. "Hello?" she sang into the phone.

I stifled a laugh.

"Oh…okay," she sighed into the phone. "Bye." She slammed it shut. "Ally, Miranda's sister, got sick."

"Darn," Angel sighed.

Nudge turned to me. "Do you think we should turn around now? Or can we go eat food first?"

"Sure, Nudge," I was starved. I went through a U-Turn, then pulled up to a McDonald's. "Here's your five-star dine-in."

"Great," Angel unbuckled. She clambered out of the truck, followed by Ella. I sat there for a second, then Nudge and I got out.

*~*~*~*~*

**(Fang POV)**

I went trough Nudge's billion karaoke CD's. I found a few that seemed interesting. "Hey, Ig, Shakira or Fergie?" **(A.N. Bwahahah!)**

"Um, like, Shakira!" He even added that high-pitch bitchy voice. _L…O…L…_

"Mm 'kay." I placed Shakira into the machine.

*~*~*~*~*

**(Max POV)**

"Max…" Angel mumbled, half asleep on Ella's lap. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, I'm driving into the neighborhood now," I said. The car's headlights shone on the concrete street, casting eerie shadows on the pavement.

"'Kay…" she yawned.

**10 Minutes Later**

Angel was asleep. I envied her. I was so tired, but I had to keep going. I finally saw the driveway of the somewhat deserted home, and I sped up a little to make it there.

I picked up Angel. She stirred in my arms, then smiled. I wish I knew what she dreams about. And can she read minds when she's asleep?

I opened the door quietly, followed by Nudge and Ella. Ella closed the door silently, then put a finger on her mouth. I heard what she meant. There was music coming from Nudge's room.

I set Angel down on the couch. She woke up, "What 'ya doin'?"

"Shh, wanna come see what the guys are doing?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but you have to see it for yourself," she giggled quietly, pulling herself up. I grabbed her hands, then swung her up into a hug. She sighed, then pulled away. "Come on."

We all walked up the stairs, tip-toeing on wood. Funny, instead of _knocking on wood _we're…yeah.

I opened Nudge's room quietly, Iggy didn't even hear us.

We all looked in. Gazzy was shaking his hips on the bed, strange. Iggy seemed to be practicing some pole dance by a microphone stand, and Fang was…

"_Ooh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad, so be wise, and keep on reading the signs of my body. And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right! All the attraction, the tension, can't you see baby this is perfection!"_ Fang sang.

"L. O. L." Nudge was shocked. Angel started laughing hysterically, and Ella and I joined in.

"Oops," Gazzy said.

"Busted," Iggy jumped off the pole.

"Fang…?" I asked.

"Max!"

"Shakira!" Gazzy said.

"Um…okay, Gazzy…Fang? What are you doing?" I asked.

He put his head down. "Umm…singing Shakira…"

"Well, that's pleasant," Dr. Martinez came in. Who else, Shakira herself?

…yeah.

"Awooo..." Shakira bounded in, howling. She went up to Fang. And slapped him. "You disgrace!"

"What the…" Fang started.

Shakira jumped through the window, and ran off howling into the night.

…

I stand corrected.

"Well…that was special," my mom said. "Now, off to bed, all of you."

**

* * *

**

Well that was random.

**Songs sung, in order:**

**Max: **_**Livin' On A Prayer **_**by Bon Jovi **(*smiles widely*)  
**Fang: **_**Hips Don't Lie**_** by Shakira**


End file.
